When You're Gone A Niley One Shot
by MileyNick123
Summary: Nicholas Jerry Jonas took his usual seat in the living room. He wove his fingers through his thick mass of curls and just sat there taking in the silence. Tonight, the emptiness of the chair next to him felt stronger than usual..."


Nicholas Jerry Jonas took his usual seat in the living room. He stretched his arms and legs out releasing all signs of stress from the day's work. He wove his fingers through his thick mass of curls and just sat there taking in the silence. Tonight, the emptiness of the chair next to him felt stronger than usual. He turned and glanced at the empty seat quickly; Right there, she was supposed to be telling him about her day; she was supposed to be complaining about her annoying bosses, she was supposed to be arguing with him about the stupidest things; she was supposed to be sharing those random stories that she had always loved to tell; she was supposed to grow old with him…

But God had other plans.

He closed his eyes slowly, trying to slip as far away from reality that the world would let him. He still remembered that day as if it had only happened days ago instead of years.

_He slowly turned as he began to wake from another night of sleep. He spread his arms out and felt the presence of another person next to him; his wife, his best friend, his soul- mate. "Mm," he mumbled groggily. "Good Morning, Miles," he smiled as he felt her stir next to him. She had intertwined her own fingers through his._

_ "Good Morning, Nicky."_

_ They lay there for what seemed like hours: her lying there and him just watching her. He smiled at her beautiful waves of hair, her long smooth legs, her small gentle hands, her soft pink lips that made him go crazy, and her hauntingly radiant storm gray eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. Even to this day, she still took his breath away. _

_ To his disappointment, she slowly stood up and made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. After a few minutes, he got out of bed and made his way towards her. He found her frying up some eggs at the stove. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck._

_ "Nicky," she giggled. "I'm cooking."_

_ He laughed and leaned his head against hers, still keeping his arms around her waist. "Eggs? Is there anything else to eat?"_

_ "What's wrong with eggs?" Miley smiled with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Nothing. I was just in the mood for pancakes this morning," he grinned hopefully. She laughed at his pleading eyes._

_ "Ugh. Okay. But that's only because I'm craving some too." She walked over to the refrigerator and got everything she needed. He smiled as he watched her carefully line up her ingredients in a designated order. That was his Miley; the perfectionist. _

_ "Ugh," she groaned._

_ "What's wrong?" he asked._

_ "We're out of milk. I guess I can't make…" she looked up at him, and he made a teasing puppy dog face. _

_ "Okay, okay. I'll go out and buy some," she laughed._

_ "Thank you, Miles," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her again. _

_ "Anytime," she smiled as she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck._

_ "More, please?" Nick grinned playfully. She smirked and leaned forward. As her lips almost touched his, she pulled back quickly and shook his mass of curls with her hands. _

_ "Sorry, Nicky. You're already getting pancakes," she laughed._

_ "Ugh," he groaned smiling. "Those pancakes better be good." Miley escaped his arms, and ran up to their bedroom to get dressed. After a few minutes, she came down with a thick coat on._

_ "Are you coming?" Miley asked as she grabbed her car keys from the counter. _

_ "Nah. I need to catch something on TV this morning." He walked into the living room and took his regular seat. She walked over and sat in her own chair, right next to his._

_ "You sure?" she asked again. He nodded. A few short seconds of silence filled the room. He turned to ask her why she was still there, but she pressed his lips to his before he could get anything out. After pushing through the surprise and confusion, he kissed her back with the same intensity. She wrapped her hands through his curls, pulling his face closer to hers as he placed his palm on her cheek. After what felt like eternity, she pulled back, leaving both of them breathless. _

_ "What was that for?" Nick asked panting._

_ "I don't know. Just in case I take awhile," she giggled. "Something so you won't get bored while waiting." She stood up and went for the door. "Last chance, are you coming or not?" she asked smiling._

_ "Nah. What I'm waiting for is almost on, but I'll wait for you here. Don't worry. You left me with a lot to think about," he laughed, the taste of the kiss still fresh on his lips. _

_ "That's what I thought," she smirked. He heard her open the door and step out. Before leaving, she half screamed from the door, "Love you, Nicky." _

_ Thinking he had forever to say it back, he simply relaxed in his chair as he heard the door close shut, not noticing the fading sounds of her footsteps or the sound of her car pulling out of the driveway, as his show came on… Not knowing that it would be the last time he would ever hear her say it._

He opened his eyes slowly. He shouldn't have let her out of bed that morning. He shouldn't have asked for those god- damn pancakes. He shouldn't have asked her to go out in the ice covered road just to get a carton of milk, he shouldn't have let her out of his arms to get dressed, he should have kept kissing her instead of letting her walk out the door; he shouldn't have let her go by herself; he should have said _I Love You _when he had the chance.

The rest came in flashes; _getting an urgent phone call; dropping of Destiny at his parents' house; running into the Emergency Room, having the doctors trying to calm him down; seeing the brutal wreckage scattered in pieces across the road, doctors walking towards him with defeated and sympathetic faces; Nick crying and screaming her name as he collapsed on the floor in tears; the seemingly unendless 'sorry's' from the funeral, spending night after night in his chair just staring at where she was supposed to be, holding…_

"Daddy?" a small voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up and saw his 6 year old daughter standing in the doorway with her blanket. "Daddy, I can't sleep."

She ran towards him and took a seat in his lap, leaning her head against his chest. "Destiny Rose Cyrus," he whispered. She looked up at him with a small smile as she clutched onto her tiny pink blanket. He took an in- take of breath as he looked into his daughter's eyes, Storm gray, the same as her mother's. Long black curls cascaded down her back and she had a smooth and angelic voice, something she had also gained from her mom. After finding out the news, all Nick wanted to do was crawl into bed and never wake up. The little girl sitting on his lap was the only reason he woke up every morning and lived. It took awhile for Nick to be able to look into his daughter's eyes again. Eventually, he became thankful. Eventually, he realized that Miley was still living, and she was living inside their daughter.

"Are you thinking about Mommy again?" she asked softly. Nick nodded as he hugged her tight. "I can't remember her," she mumbled upset.

"You were only 3 when she… passed away," Nick explained. "She was amazing though. She had your eyes, and your voice. She was beautiful, sweet, out- going, honest…" Destiny tried hiding her yawn next to him.

Nick chuckled. "Sweetie, I think it's time to go to sleep now. Run upstairs. I'll be upstairs in a minute." He kissed his daughter's forehead before she ran up to her bedroom, leaving him alone.

He turned towards the seat next to his, the seat that had been empty for nearly three years. He lingered a finger on the seat, trying to remember her as much as his memories could take him.

"Daddy!" Destiny screamed impatiently from upstairs. Nick smiled as he walked out of the living room. He closed the lights and looked at the empty chair once again. He blinked back tears as he said the four words he lost the chance to say the last time…

"I love you, Miles."


End file.
